


Birthday

by Mustachebabs



Series: Normandy Complex [15]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: Jack had one job.





	Birthday

Miranda comes into the apartment rather giggly. Jack is sitting at the couch, raising an eyebrow at her roommate’s behavior. 

“What’s up, Princess?”

“Oh nothing, I’ve just had a good day.” Miranda shrugs, trying to play it cool. Jack can see right through her.

“It’s  _Monday,_  I think it’s illegal to have a good day today.”

“Well, I did. And I even got a present to congratulate myself.” Miranda has been coming in and out of view as she moves around the apartment.

Congratulate herself?  _Oh shit_. Taking the opportunity as Miranda disappears into her bedroom, Jack practically sprints to the calendar they have hung up in the kitchen. Fuck. It’s Miranda’s birthday. Jack had no idea. Didn’t get her anything. Didn’t plan anything. Well, she didn’t  _have_  to do any of that technically. She felt like she  _wanted_  to though. That was weird to her too, but she’d worry about that later. 

“Say, Miranda, are you doing anything tonight?” Jack needs to think, fast. Cover her tracks.

“Not particularly, probably staying in and relaxing. I deserve it.” Miranda’s voice comes from her room and Jack is glad for it as she looks about franticly trying to come up with a plan.

“Well, put me down in your agenda, Cheerleader.” Yeah, dinner out. That would work, right?

“Oh? Where are we going?” Her head pops out of her bedroom door with curiosity.

“It’s a  _surprise_.” Jack gives her a mock smile, hoping to not come off suspicious.

Miranda laughs and disappears back into her bedroom. They both get ready and meet back in the living room once they are set. Jack holds the door open for them and leads them out of the apartment.

Once in the car, Jack brings the engine to life and takes a look at her roommate before heading out.

“What?" 

Miranda is looking at her with a smile.

"Nothing, just, thank you for doing this. It’s very nice of you.”

“It  _is_  your birthday, Cheerleader.”

“I can’t wait to see what place you chose.”

Jack lets out a laugh at that and just as she’s about to shift the car into movement, Miranda leans over to her, her breath in her ear.

“… Even if you didn’t make a reservation." 

_She knows_. Jack can feel her smiling against her skin and then Miranda kisses her cheek softly. Smiling, Jack doesn’t add anything as she drives off. Oh, she’ll find a way to make it up to Miranda.


End file.
